Unsung Memories
by Adira Sybil
Summary: "For an all too brief moment, Happy wondered if he was dreaming." —a collection of oneshots detailing missing scenes from the anime.
1. Happy and the Maiden Virgo!

**Characters:** Happy, Virgo

 **Summary:** Set after the Everlue arc. Virgo visits Happy and requests that her key be given to Lucy.

* * *

 ** _Happy and the Maiden Virgo!_**

* * *

For an all too brief moment, Happy wondered if he was dreaming. Yeah, that seemed right—he must've hit his sleepy head one too many times against the uncomfortable wooden tables of the guildhall after gorging out on some absolutely mouthwatering fish and now he was stuck in a dream with Everlue's scary gorilla maid.

Such was the price of good fish, after all.

Alas, his hope was quickly shattered into pieces when the pink-haired menace took a menacing step forward. And so, a decidedly not-scared Happy took a step backward, too concerned with his impending demise to remember the perfectly good set of wings he had.

"Hey," the blue cat stammered in a miserable attempt to sound intimidating. When his only response was gleaming blood red eyes (which was weird because Virgo had blue eyes—how'd she get them to turn red?), his paws shot up in front of him in a defensive gesture as he craned his neck to view the scenery behind him, gulping when he saw what his chances of escaping were. None, that's what they were, because he was stuck between a looming tree and a murderous celestial spirit who'd appeared from a hole in the ground. "We beat you once, you know! We can beat you again!"

Except he was the the only one here. Happy closed his eyes, fully willing to admit that in that moment that he was a cowering mess. And since he was the only one here, there was no way he could take her on. He was going to die.

But...he couldn't die yet! He hadn't eaten all the tasty fish Fiore had to offer. And what about Natsu? He couldn't just _leave_ him. And Lucy too, he supposed. Just the thought of it was prepo—preposomething. He was sure the Master had used the word once.

Feeling braver than he had mere minutes before, his eyes flew open as he straightened up, clenching his tiny paws into tight fists.

"You know what? I'm not afraid of you. Come at me, you gorilla!" he said confidently, emulating the strange child-like excitement Natsu always had when the pink-haired teen was fighting. Which would've been all well and good, had Happy not devolved into a cowering mess the moment it looked like Virgo was glowering at him. "Ahh, please don't kill me! You can have my fish! I'm too young to die!"

"Kill you?" a decidedly feminine voice spoke, confusion shining clearly through her words. "Why would I do that?"

Happy's paws, that had somehow gotten on top of his already closed eyes, flew off their resting place on his face. In front of him was not the gorilla maid, but someone much smaller, thinner, and definitely less scary (maybe a bit creepy, what with those chains hanging off of _handcuffs_ ). It was a no-brainer who it was though. The maid outfit gave it away.

It took a few moments for the sight to register in Happy's brain. "What?" he stuttered, stumbling over his words as if he was Lucy of all people. "But—you—you were. Gorilla!"

The smaller Virgo tilted her head in confusion until her blue eyes lit up with understanding. She bowed down to him, the barest hints of an apologetic expression on her blank face as she explained, "It seems I forgot to change back before I sought you out. My apologies. Please punish me."

Deciding to ignore her weird last words, Happy exclaimed, "Wait, but I thought you were a gorilla!"

"No, no. That was just the form I took for my former master," she told him, and was there, dare Happy say it, amusement in her words?

"Oh," he said dumbly, resting a paw on his head as it tilted. "So you're not a gorilla and you don't want to kill me?"

"That's correct." Virgo nodded.

"Oh," he repeated, relieved he wasn't going to die. All that yummy fish was still waiting for him. Natsu and Lucy too. And then, the topic at hand caught up to him. He folded his arms over his chest. "Wait, then why are you here?"

The Maiden produced a golden key similar to the one he'd seen Lucy use. "The blonde girl, Lucy—she's a celestial spirit mage, correct?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah," he proclaimed excitedly. "She has three golden ones, and one's a crab! Oh but he says '-ebi' at the end of his sentences though."

"Cancer," Virgo concurred.

"Mhmm," the blue cat hummed as he looked at the spirit. "Yeah, do you know him, Virgo?"

"Yes, we bump into each other sometimes in the celestial realm," she answered. "Not too often though. Perhaps we will spend more time together in the future."

"Oh, okay! So do you want me to give your key to Lucy?"

The celestial spirit looked surprised for a moment before her face returned to its previous blank canvas. She held out her key to him. "Yes, please. I have heard wonderful things about her from Taurus and Cancer. It would be an honor to be her spirit."

"Not Aquarius?" Happy questioned, scratching his head as he snatched the key from Virgo's hand with little hesitance.

He was sure Lucy had mentioned the mermaid lady being her first celestial spirit. But given how the mermaid lady was, he was pretty sure she had nothing nice to say.

Virgo seemed to agree with that internal assessment of his. "Aquarius is...difficult."

"I figured," the blue cat agreed easily. A beat, and then— "So, is that all you needed?"

Bowing once more, she nodded as she began to fade into a gold shimmer. "Yes, that was it. Thank you. I shall return now."

"Okay, bye!" Happy waved, Virgo's key swinging as he did so. He was sure he saw the Maiden nod at him.

Taking off his trusty bag, he crouched down and carefully placed the golden key inside. The next time he saw Lucy, whenever it happened, he'd give it to her. Still, this whole thing left a pretty big question.

"Why'd she have to pick _me_ to give it to Lucy?" Happy wailed unhappily.

* * *

 **So, I've just started Fairy Tail, and I'm on the Lullaby arc right now. I'm hoping to get to the Loke arc soon because it was the very first arc I watched (out of order, I know) and I absolutely adore that guy. But anyway, that scene where Happy reveals he has Virgo's key always seemed so strange. I was like, how? Why? What sense does it make? And then, I was like, wait, how would it happen? And so this little thing was born. Hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it...except for when my progress was lost because I forgot to save it. But it happens.**


	2. Loke's Failed Attempt!

**Characters:** Loke/Leo, Erza S., Natsu D., Fairy Tail Members

 **Summary:** Set a while after Loke joins Fairy Tail. Loke's heard a lot about Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlett, the girl who's said to be as beautiful as she is strong. So when she rescues him from having to beat Natsu's face into the ground, he can't resist the urge to flirt a bit.

* * *

 _ **Loke's Failed Attempt!**_

* * *

It was by sheer luck that he'd managed to snag a relatively simple mission with an extremely high reward. In all honesty, it was kind of suspicious, because in the past couple centuries, Leo seemed to have picked up a penchant for getting the short end of the stick. To have something like this handed to him, as small as it was—he couldn't help but instinctively tense up.

Man, he was just a paranoid mess these days, wasn't he? But then again, with guildmates like his, one could forgive him for being so suspicious. After all, how many times had he heard about Erza and Mirajane duking it out in front of the request board, destroying anyone who dared to intervene?

Leo the Lion—no, _Loke Lionheart_ sighed as he stepped away from the ruckus that was one of Fairy Tail's trademarks. Someone—Natsu, if the pink hair was any indication—landed on the other side of the guildhall, crashing head first into a strangely withdrawn Gray, who didn't so much as bat an eyelash at the surprise ambush. Now, Loke didn't claim to know the ice mage very well, but they had gone on a few missions together. And even if they hadn't, everyone knew Gray lived to fight Natsu.

He figured it might've been tied to Cana's unbelievably smug smile. The girl was a terror when she wasn't trying to drink grown men under the table.

Which was a fact that Loke found himself cursing only mere minutes after he'd settled on one of the benches, elbow on the table and one cheek pressed against his hand as he watched the fire dragon slayer miserably fail in his attempts to coax a fight with his rival. And that was for one reason and one reason alone—since he was the newest member of the guild and Gray was being the living equivalent of a dead corpse, Natsu had seen it fit to challenge _him_ instead.

With a flaming fist and absolutely no warning except for a quick shout ("Hey, newbie! Fight me, will ya?") in his direction to boot.

This was, sadly, not the first time he'd wondered why he'd chosen to join Fairy Tail instead of some other, similarly respectable, less rowdy guild. _Oh wait, that's right_ —it was the only guild that had yet to have a celestial spirit mage join their ranks.

Loke fled from the table with the kind of graceful leap that belonged to a circus performer—or a former celestial spirit who would sometimes have _too_ much time on his hands. Or both. His previous masters had been as varied and versatile as the type of magic abilities found in Fairy Tail alone. With a dark glare aimed straight for the much, much younger boy, he twisted the magic ring on his finger, missing the magic that would flood his golden blood when his gate had still been open.

He didn't think he'd ever get used to relying on a _magical item_ to fight. But alas, it was the only way he could use any magic anymore—though not for a lack of trying.

A green-magic seal appeared before his eyes, causing an incredibly violent breeze to run through the guild. It gathered around his fist, much like his Regulus spell had, except it was more light and airy, not at all like the pleasant tingle he used to feel against his skin. Which quite frankly made his homesickness _worse_.

Before Loke could return a wind-powered punch to Natsu's face for all his troubles, _someone_ —who Loke had colloquially dubbed Natsu and Gray's babysitter—intervened. With a sword. Smack dab between their admittedly very close faces.

Erza Scarlett, who made one half of Fairy Tail's resident terrifying teenage girls duo, stood with her hands on her hips, with red hair falling over her right eye and a terrifying aura that he'd only seen from the likes of Aquarius when some poor soul decided to badmouth the young master that only _she_ could curse out.

"That's enough." The scarlet-haired mage gritted her teeth and crossed her arms over her chest, a disapproving look on her face. "Natsu, how many times have I told you—"

This was the moment Loke deemed worthy of his entrance. "Well, hello there, gorgeous," he flirted, ignoring the murmurs that had begun to spread and Mirajane's slightly enraged shriek (Loke feared for his life—Fairy Tail women, aka Mirajane Strauss, were sore losers if he'd ever seen any) and was that a bet on whether Erza would knock him out or not? How rude! He may have found these guys rowdy but he'd never bet against them—unless it meant betting against Mirajane.

Was it obvious yet that Loke held a healthy amount of fear towards the take-over mage? Because he did. He really, really did. Far more than he feared Erza, which was probably why, three years from now, the blonde-haired beauty of his dreams would be laughing at his attempt at flirting with the guild's strongest female wizard. To his face. While his chance of getting a date went further down the drain.

But that was neither here or there.

Erza looked at him quizzically, one bright red eyebrow raised at his antics. She moved her sword away from the two boys, resting it on the ground as she rested her own weight on her trusty companion. "Excuse me?"

He felt his smile falter just a bit, especially when Cana cheered. Loke hoped she'd fail her S-class trial. But then he made a speedy recovery, the kind that usually required his gate to be open, and said, "I'm not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together."

"Why would you need to be a photographer?" Natsu wondered and the sound of someone's hand slamming against their forehead mimicked his feelings pretty well. The celestial spirit had almost forgotten he was there.

"Are you a vegetable? 'Cause you look like a cute-cumber." Loke ignored the dragon slayer, shooting Erza a smile that was guaranteed to make girls swoon. Unless they were from Fairy Tail apparently, because Erza didn't look at all amused. She looked kind of unimpressed.

"But Erza likes strawberries," the annoying third wheel bursted in with his own comment, looking at him weirdly. "Everyone knows that!"

"I know that," Loke sighed. The kid was kind of cute when he wasn't bothering him—reminded him of Virgo, so he couldn't get _too_ mad. He turned his attention back to Erza. "Do you have a map? Because—"

"Erza only carries her armors with her, remember?"

"Yes, I know that—"

"Then why would you ask?"

"Because," he answered but Natsu remained unaffected by his (subtle) glare. Then again, anything less than outright shouting usually went over Natsu's head. "I—"

"Well, that's not a very good reason," the younger boy said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, if you hadn't interrupted me—" Loke began, ready to point the very glaringly obvious flaw in Natsu's argument. Unfortunately, it seemed that Erza had already reached her limit.

"That's enough," Erza boomed, swinging the flat surface of her sword at the two of them. Two identical groans went out as one dragon slayer and one celestial spirit went flying through the air, landing on opposite sides of the guildhall.

"Geez, Erza," a twitching Natsu murmured. "You didn't have to hit so hard."

"Agreed," Loke groaned as he made a mental vow to _never_ mess with Erza. Not as long as he was essentially a regular human, which was for as long as he could hold out for. "I think I've broken bones I didn't even know I had."

The guild snickered as money began moving from one hand to the next.

"Flirt with Mirajane next time," Cana hollered. "I have money riding on her."

"Aye, aye!" a previously silent Happy declared.

Loke really hated this guild sometimes.

* * *

 **Just to clarify: Loke's powers are directly connected to the Spirit Realm (i.e., it's easier to access them if his gate is open, as in he can go back and forth) so if _for some reason_ he gets kicked out permanently, he'll have to rely on that ring of his to use (wind) magic. It's actually a headcanon of mine that magic rings can hold different abilities and Loke purposely chose one that didn't have a direct relation to light. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
